Christmas Present
by Harukichi Aizawa
Summary: Berawal dari Matt, seorang pemuda yang bekerja paruh waktu di toko, laki-laki yang sangat membenci Natal.. dipertemukan dengan seorang bocah pirang yang manis. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? gomen untuk typo(s) dan summary yang gagal.


Christmas Present

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Pairing: MattMello

**Warning!** Shounen-Ai, AU, shota!Mello, tata bahasanya kacau, OOC, typo(s), de el el.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Perlahan, butiran demi butiran es yang turun membasahi bumi mulai menyelimuti segala yang ada di luar ruangan, semuanya nampak putih sekarang.

Salju.

Bagi sebagian orang, musim dingin adalah hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu—apalagi jika sedang turun salju, kau bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain perang bola salju bersama teman-teman di luar rumah. Menyenangkan, bukan?

Tapi hal ini tidak berlaku untuk seorang Mail Jeevas—atau kau bisa memanggilnya Matt.

Ia benci ketika musim dingin tiba.

Ia benci ketika salju turun.

Ia benci bulan Desember.

—Ia membenci Natal.

Pemuda 19 tahun itu punya kenangan buruk di hari Natal yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Dan anehnya lagi, peristiwa itu selalu terjadi di hari bernuansa _Santa Claus_ tersebut.

* * *

_Pip.. Pip.. Pip_

Suara alarm digital seakan memecah keheningan di pagi itu. Terlihat seorang pemuda masih terlelap di ranjang empuk miliknya dengan wajah yang tertutup selimut bermotif matahari.

_Pip.. Pip.. Pip_

Sekali lagi alarm berbunyi, mencoba membangunkan pemuda yang masih terbawa dalam mimpinya.

Pada akhirnya, sang alarm digital tergantikan tugasnya oleh sebuah ponsel hitam yang berbunyi, tanda panggilan masuk.

Pemuda itu meraih tangannya—masih dengan mata terpejam, meraba-raba sekitar tempat tidurnya. Setelah dirasa tidak menemukan benda yang dicari, ia beralih ke arah meja yang berada tepat disebelah tempat tidurnya.

Tidak ada.

Dering ponsel kehitaman tersebut semakin lama semakin keras berbunyi, membuat pemuda bersurai merah darah itu membuka kedua matanya, dan mengumpat tak jelas.

Matt mau tak mau harus terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia berjalan melewati barang, pakaian, hingga sampah makanan yang berserakan di sekitar lantai kamarnya menuju dapur—letak ponselnya berada.

"Halo, Matt disi—"

_"Jeevas, kau pikir ini jam berapa?! Hari ini kita kedatangan banyak stok barang. Cepat ke toko jika kau masih mau bekerja disini!"_

"Uh, oke." Ia melirik jam di dinding sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku tiba dalam dua puluh menit."

_"Jika kau tidak tiba dalam dua puluh menit, gajimu akan kupotong!"_

"Hn." ucapnya singkat. Ia pun mengakhiri percakapannya dengan sang atasan, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri.

Setelah selesai mandi dan sarapan, Matt mengunci pintu apartementnya, lalu berjalan menuju _basement_, tempat motornya berada.

* * *

"Yo, Near."

"Hey, aku pikir kau tidak akan datang." ucap pemuda bersurai putih itu sembari mengangkat sebuah _box_ besar menuju tempat penyimpanan barang.

"Tadinya aku berniat begitu, tapi aku sadar kalau aku masih membutuhkan uang."

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Kupikir yang ada di pikiranmu hanya video game." Near terkekeh pelan.

"Sekarang, bantu aku mengangkat _box-box_ ini ke tempat penyimpanan." ucap Near lagi. Matt mengangguk seraya mengangkat _box_ lainnya yang tergeletak di depan toko.

"Well, kau bisa pulang sekarang." ucap Matt setelah mengangkat semua box menuju tempat penyimpanan di belakang toko.

"Aku tau." ucap pemuda _albino_ itu. "Dan kau harus membayar hutang _shift_mu tempo hari, Matt."

"Hah, oke." Matt menghela nafas panjang, selama satu hari penuh ia akan menjaga toko. "Apa rencanamu hari ini?"

"Pergi dengan Linda, mungkin? Ini kan hari Minggu."

"Linda?" Matt menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Teman." ucap Near santai. "Aku pernah berjanji mengantarkannya mencari referensi buku untuk mata kuliah." Matt hanya bergumam "o" setelahnya.

"Oke, aku pergi sekarang. Semoga beruntung, Jeevas." ia pun pergi meninggalkan Matt yang kini duduk di meja _cashier_ seorang diri.

* * *

Sudah hampir tiga jam lamanya, tidak ada pelanggan yang datang ke toko. Bisa dimaklumi, karena saat ini sedang ada badai salju. Matt melihat sekeliling jalan lewat kaca besar yang berada disebelahnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi melihat sesosok pirang yang sedang duduk dibangku taman, ditengah-tengah derasnya salju.

Awalnya, Matt berusaha untuk tak peduli. Karena ia memang bukan tipe orang yang suka menolong orang, atau sebagainya. Namun, mengingat derasnya salju, Matt memilih untuk keluar dari toko, dan menghampiri sesosok pirang yang berada di seberang tadi.

Matt mengernyitkan dahinya, ketika melihat sosok pirang yang memeluk kedua tangannya itu, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang menggigil kedinginan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Matt to the point.

Yang ditanya, perlahan mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap Matt dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijabarkan.

"Jika kau mau bermain perang salju, sebaiknya tunggu hingga badai salju reda." Kata Matt lagi.

Sosok pirang itu menggeleng lemah, "Aku benci salju.."

Matt menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu?"

"A-Aku kabur dari rumah.." katanya.

Matt terdiam sejenak, "Masuklah, diluar sini dingin. Jika kau mau." Katanya, kemudian berjalan mendahului pemuda pirang itu.

Ia pun mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti Matt memasuki toko.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam setelah itu. Matt terlihat sedang asyik dengan video gamesnya, sementara bocah pirang itu? Ia hanya menatap Matt yang sedang berkutat dengan video gamesnya itu.

Sampai kemudian..

Kryuuuuukk..

Suara perut seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan Matt.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Matt.

Bocah pirang itu mengangguk. Matt memutar kedua matanya, sekarang apa? Ia harus memberi makan bocah yang bahkan ia tak tau anak siapa.

"Baiklah, kita lihat apa yang ada disini.." Matt mulai membuka freezer, tempat menaruh daging-daging olahan.

"M-Maaf, Tuan.. apa kau punya dark chocolate?" Tanya bocah pirang itu.

Matt menoleh kearahnya, menatap bocah pirang itu datar. Tanpa menjawab apa-apa, ia pergi meninggalkan bocah itu. Kemudian kembali dengan dua bungkus coklat berukuran besar ditangannya dan menyerahkannya ke tangan mungil bocah tersebut.

"Ambillah."

"T-Terimakasih banyak." Ia pun mulai merobek bungkus coklat itu, dan memakannya dengan lahap. Matt memperhatikan bocah itu, jika dipikir-pikir agak aneh bahwa coklat adalah penghilang rasa lapar. Begitu pikir Matt.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Matt.

"M-Mello.. Tuan?" Mello balik bertanya.

"Matt. Ah, tolong tak perlu seformal itu. Panggil saja aku Matt."

"Baiklah, Matt-nii."

* * *

~ To be Continuned

**A/N** : Salam kenal untuk readers dan author yang sudah membaca fic ku ini. Jujur, aku agak nervous setiap kali mau publish fic.

Oke, jujur. Ini fic udah lama banget gak selesai-selesai, udah setahun lamanya.. akhirnya kuterusin, meskipun ternyata Natal udah lewat! LOL

Oh iya, MattMello merupakan salah satu pair kesukaanku setelah LightL di fandom Death Note. Menurutku mereka itu sama-sama ababil(?) /dor *dihajar*

Yasudahlah, kritik saran diterima minna-san.

Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic saya yang gaje dan masih banyak kekurangannya ini..

Salam hangat,

-Haruki Aizawa-


End file.
